Warped Whelp
Related through bloodline and DNA, the warped whelp are a long lost species of dragon that got stuck in a time rift and permanently sealed into their small delicate whelp bodies. Cost 50RP to take. History Hundreds of years ago, potentially millennia ago, a brood of dragons laid their eggs in a very dangerous place without their knowing. Only a month before a large flock of whelps where to be born, a large earthquake caused a split in the earth, and the eggs fell deep into the crevice, landing onto a leyline and locking them into their eggs for all of time. Or so it would have been. However a shift in seismic activity causes a shift in leyline flow; allowing a large amount of these whelplings to hatch and roam about the world. Physical Description These tiny little dragons are tiny in size, they are immensely fast and energetic, using their tiny wings to hover around and escape predators. Whelpings are entirely just baby dragons, they have very smooth scales, tiny little claws, big beady eyes, small horns, a very lashy tail, small little wings, and very dull colored scales. Most Warped Whelps however are very blue in color do to being stuff in magical fields for many years. Being both draconic in blood, and magically infused, these tiny dragons live for as long as dragons, but don't take effects from age; however when they reach venerable age they do die from the magic in their bodies finally tearing them apart. Society Do to these very elusive little creatures being energetic and quick, they don't usually stay in one place long enough to have social interactions. The very rare cases they do however they make great companions. They don't share their bloodlines allies and enemies, and their only true enemy is anything that preys on dragons. The whelplings live a highly secretive life, only because they're very difficult to find once they leave. But if a whelpling gets attached to a creature for long enough, they'll stay by their side like a little child. Relations These tiny little creatures are very social and adorable, always finding new people to befriend, or be a troublesome pest to. Their draconic side causes them to get in quite a bit of trouble, eating food that's been left out, and terrorizing city cats, dogs, and sometimes children if they are looking for fun. Alignment, Religion & Advancements As draconic blooded beings they do tend to lean towards the mischievous side of things, but as children they don't truly understand what evil is. They are practically too young and foolish to understand any complex religion, they don't mature almost at all, so their only "religion" is that of magic. Each whelpling advances in their own way. They rarely are together, so as a race they don't advance all at once. Most get to the point of harnessing magic, or talking outside of the draconic tongue. Adventurers As adventurous and energetic children, they go out on adventures everywhere, to explore, make friends, hunt food, and go on missions with friends they've made. Racial Traits * Ability Scores (1RP): +2 Dex, +2 int, -2 Str * Type (10RP): Warped Whelplings are Draconic (Dragon), [ 60 ft DV, low-light, immunity to sleep / paralysis ] * Base Speed (-1RP): Warped Whelplings have 20 ft speed, * Size (+4RP): The whelplings are small sized, giving them, +1 size bonus armor, -1 CMD, +4 stealth. * Flight (+6RP): The whelpling gains 30ft flight clumsy * Child Minded (-3RP): As a baby dragon you don't understand what evil is, and also what weapons are, so your body cannot use manufactured weapons, only makeshift. Also any weapon that you have not discovered before and inspected gains a +2 to attack rolls against you. * Draconic Body(-1RP): Armor made for you costs the same a medium creature, but the DC is increased by 10 to create items for you due to your tiny size and unusual proportions.